Voyager Party
by nefertiri-oconnell
Summary: This is a very random thing for me. Its a voyager adventure in the style of a musical. Ive only posted one part but if you like it i will post more. (mainly JetC, some PT and K7)


Disclaimer: Characters you recognize as well as song lyrics aren't mine.  
  
From me: I've never done this before but inspiration hit me as I was listening to my S Club 7 album and I just had to give it a go. If you enjoy this part let me know and I will post the next bit sometime next week. Georgixxx  
  
Curtain opens.  
  
Neelix: "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to 'A Voyager Party'. We at Neelix productions decided that it would be pretty nifty for you the viewers to get an inside look at the lives of the senior staff on board. We discussed with the crew and they agreed wholeheartedly (they were fed up with TPTB getting wrong), on the one condition that we make it a musical. Of course we agreed and what follows is the combination of this whole crews dedication and hard work. Enough from me, on with the show. Enjoy."  
  
The scene is voyager's mess hall. All the crew is present. The senior staff including the captain and standing to attention with their heads bowed down. In the background we can hear the sound of drumsticks banging together to get a beat.  
  
(Underline denotes singing)  
  
Janeway: *Starship.* (Steps forward and raises her right fist.)  
  
Chakotay: *Get down tonight, come on yeah, get down tonight, uh huh, everybody.* (Steps forward shakes his hips and points to the floor with both hands. Steps back.)  
  
Janeway: *Get down tonight.* (Copies Chakotay. Steps back.)  
  
All: *Vo-ya-ger, there ain't no party like a voyager party, gonna show you how.* (Freestyling dancing in a group facing the camera.)  
  
Chakotay: *Yeah, yeah, yeah.* (Steps forward points at the camera three times with both index fingers and middle fingers. Steps back.)  
  
All: **Voy-ag-er, there ain't no party like a voyager party, gonna take you high. Shake your body from side to side.** (Still freestyling throughout song otherwise stated.)  
  
Janeway: **Finally Friday night.** (Steps forwards. Shakes hand in front of her like showing water. Steps back.)  
  
Chakotay: **Feeling kinda good and looking alright.** (Steps forward. Runs hands all over his body. Steps back.)  
  
Torres: **Gotta get moving can't be late.** (Steps forward. Taps her wrist denoting a watch. Steps back.)  
  
Paris: **Gotta get grooving just can't wait.** (Steps forwards. Does a little breakdancing move. Steps back.)  
  
All: **Hey!** (Freestyling.)  
  
Tuvok: **Get the feeling.** (Steps forward and stands there being Vulcan. Steps back.)  
  
Seven: **Push the ceiling.** (Steps forward. Pushes both hands in the air. Steps back.)  
  
Kim: **Player haters.** (Puts one hand out then another with each hand and shrugs. Steps back.)  
  
Doctor: **Get ready everybody cos here we go.** (Steps forward and does a crazy little jig. Steps back.)  
  
Girls: **Vo-ya-ger.** (Stay where they are, face boys, put fists in the air.)  
  
Boys: **There ain't no party like a voyager party.** (Stay where they are, face girls, wag fingers at them.)  
  
Girls: **Gonna show you how.** (Fists.)  
  
Boys: **Everybody get down tonight.** (Shake bodies and point to the floor. Still facing girls.)  
  
Girls: **Vo-ya-ger.** (Fist.)  
  
Boys: **There ain't no party like a voyager party.** (Wag fingers.)  
  
Girls: **Gonna take you high.** (Fists.)  
  
Boys: **Shake your body from side to side.** (Shake bodies from side to side.)  
  
Junior Staff: **Oh, oh.** (Freestyling.)  
  
Senior Staff: **Lay your hands in the air.** (Put hands in the air.)  
  
Junior Staff: **Oh, oh.** (Freestyling.)  
  
Senior Staff: **Like you just don't care.** (Put hands in the air.)  
  
Junior Staff: **Oh, oh.** (Freestyling.)  
  
Senior Staff: **It's a party over here.** (Cross-hands over in front of themselves.)  
  
Junior Staff: **Oh, oh.** (Freestyling.)  
  
Senior Staff: **It's a party over there.** (Put arms out to the sides of them.)  
  
Chakotay: **Torres doing her dance.** (Torres steps forward and does a little twirl. Steps back.)  
  
Torres: **Kim's looking for romance.** (Kim steps forward and point at the camera. Steps back.)  
  
Kim: **Tom's getting down on the floor.** (Tom steps forward and breakdances on the floor. Steps back.)  
  
Paris: **While Seven's screaming out for more.** (Steps forward and makes a little ooh ooh noise. Steps back.)  
  
Seven: **Wanna see Tuvok swing.** (Steps forward and swings his head side to side. Steps back.)  
  
Tuvok: **Wanna see Janeway doing her thing.** (Steps forward, puts her hands on her hips and does a little hip shaking. Steps back.)  
  
Janeway: **Then we've got Chak, he wears a mack.** (Steps forward and puts a mack on. Steps back.)  
  
Doctor: **Get ready everybody cos here we go.** (Steps forward and does his little jig. Steps back.)  
  
Girls: **Vo-ya-ger.** (Face the boys and raise fists.)  
  
Boys: **There ain't no party like a voyager party.** (Face boys and wag fingers.)  
  
Girls: **Gonna show you how.** (Fists.)  
  
Boys: **Everybody get down tonight.** (Shake bodies and point to the floor.)  
  
Girls: **Vo-ya-ger.** (Fists.)  
  
Boys: **There ain't no party like a voyager party.** (Wag fingers.)  
  
Girls: **Gonna take you high.** (Fists.)  
  
Boys: **Shake your body from side to side.** (Shake bodies from side to side.)  
  
Junior Staff: **Oh, oh.** (Freestyling.)  
  
Senior Staff: **Wave you hands in the air.** (Wave hands in the air.)  
  
Junior Staff: **Oh, oh.** (Freestyling.)  
  
Senior Staff: **Like you just don't care.** (Wave hands in the air.)  
  
Junior Staff: **Oh, oh.** (Freestyling.)  
  
Senior Staff: **It's a party over there.** (Cross hand in front of them.)  
  
Junior Staff: **Oh, oh.** (Freestyling.)  
  
Senior Staff: **It's a party over there.** (Put arms out to the side of them.)  
  
Girls: **Ghetto boys make some noise.** (Make cheering noises and wolf whistles.)  
  
Boys: **Hoochie mamas show you nanas.** (Turn their back on the boys. Look over their left shoulders and shake their bottoms.)  
  
(Slower repeats to fade)  
  
Girls: **Vo-ya-ger.** (Fists.)  
  
Boys: **There ain't no party like a voyager party.** (Wag fingers.)  
  
Girls: **Gonna show you how.** (Fists.)  
  
Boys: **Everybody get down tonight.** (Point to floor.)  
  
Girls: **Vo-ya-ger.** (Fists.)  
  
Boys: **There ain't no party like a voyager.** (Wag fingers.)  
  
Girls: **Gonna take you high.** (Fists.)  
  
Boys: **Shake your body from side to side.** (Shake bodies side to side.)  
  
(Scene fades to black as the crew walks back to their positions stand to attention and bow their heads.)  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Neelix: "Now you've met the stars of our show it's time to move on. We begin just like any normal day in the delta quadrant. Show clips of the people mention as Neelix narrates. The doctor is in Sickbay singing to himself. Harry is working at the Ops station, still trying hard to impress the captain. Tuvok is at his usual place the tactical station, always on the lookout for danger. Torres is in engineering busy with her beloved engines. Paris is busy flying the ship while dreaming of being Captain Proton. Commander Chakotay is on the bridge trying to look busy whilst he daydreams about his Captain. Captain Janeway is of course in her ready room pouring over reports with the ever-present cup of coffee in her hand. You may be thinking "But what about Seven." Well Seven is being a bit of a mystery today. Instead of being in Astrometrics she is on her way to talk to the Captain about a little matter of the heart."  
  
(Tracking shot of Seven as she walks through the corridors of Voyager to a turbolift. Preoccupied with something other crewmembers have to move out of her way. She doesn't see them. She enters an empty turbolift.)  
  
Seven: Bridge.  
  
(Seven paces the turbolift. When it stops she exits. Glancing at Harry Kim before she continues through the bridge to Captain Janeway's ready room. The bridge crew stares at her but have learned that bizarre comes hand in hand with Seven of Nine. Seven rings the chime and waits for Janeway to let her in.)  
  
Janeway: Come!  
  
(Seven walks in and the doors close behind her. Janeway looks up from her pads.)  
  
Seven: Captain there is something that I wish to discuss with you. Would now be an appropriate time?  
  
Janeway: Ahh yes, I've been waiting for a distraction all day. Damn reports are driving me mad. Come and sit down on the couch and we'll talk. (Janeway walks to the replicator.) Can I get you anything?  
  
Seven: No thank you Captain. (Janeway smiles and orders herself a coffee - black. She picks up her cup and walks over to Seven, sits on the couch next to her.)  
  
Janeway: Now what can I do for you?  
  
Seven: It is of a somewhat personal nature. For the past few months I have been getting these feelings whenever I am around Ensign Kim. (Janeway's smile deepens.) They are of a bizarre nature and I am unsure of what they are.  
  
Janeway: I think I understand Seven. Tell me, do you often think of Ensign Kim?  
  
Seven: Yes Captain, it seems that he is dominant in much of my daily and nightly thinking.  
  
Janeway: Umm. And do you find yourself wanting to spend time with him? Even making excuses to go and see him?  
  
Seven: (Looks at the floor.) Yes Captain.  
  
Janeway: It seems to me that you are attracted to our Mr. Kim, wouldn't you agree.  
  
Seven: (Still looking at the floor.) I concur Captain. I had myself come to that conclusion but I wanted to make sure.  
  
Janeway: Have you told him?  
  
Seven: (Looks up sharply.) I believe that Mr. Kim does not share these feelings. I believe that he has a finance at home. I would not want to get in the way. (Said quietly as if not really believing what she is saying.)  
  
Janeway: (Looks curiously at Seven then gets up and starts pacing.) Harry's finance gave him up for dead five years ago and has married someone else. (She stops pacing at looks at Seven.) Tell me honestly, is this the real reason? I thought you knew about Harry's fiancé. (Seven looks down again and doesn't answer.) Seven?  
  
Seven: It is... uh it's just, I do not think the crew is comfortable with me.  
  
Janeway: (Kneels in front of Seven and places her hands on Sevens knees.) Why ever not?  
  
Seven: I was Borg. (Janeway lets out a sigh and stands up. She puts her hands on her hips in a command stance.)  
  
Janeway: Seven, you have been on this ship for over two years now. You have become part of the family. If you can't see this then perhaps I will have to explain again.  
  
Janeway: Hold on one minute. (taps her combadge and calls the commander into her office. He walks in and Janeway pulls him into a corner. A few seconds later he smiles and nods.)  
  
Chakotay: Listen carefully Seven we'll only say it once. (They face away from seven and music starts playing, as it starts they turn around and start dancing a routine, then Janeway grabs a microphone (that came out of the air) and walks to Seven.)  
  
Janeway: Hold onto what you try to be, your individuality. When the world is on your shoulders just smile and let it go. If people try to put you down just walk on by don't turn around, you only have to answer to yourself. (She turns back to Chakotay and hands him the mic, he walks to Seven.)  
  
Chakotay: Don't you know its true what they say, in life it ain't easy, but your times coming around, so don't you stop trying. (Janeway walks to where he is and they share the mic.)  
  
Together: Don't stop, never give up, hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got bring it all back to you. Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get to tough bring it all back to you. (Janeway hands the mic back to Chakotay and steps back.)  
  
Chakotay: Try not to worry bout a thing, enjoy the good times life can bring, keep it all beside you gotta let the feelings show. Imagination is the key cos you are your own destiny, you never should be lonely when time is on your side. (Janeway walks forward as Chakotay walks back and grabs the mic.)  
  
Janeway: Don't you know its true what they say, things are sent to try you, but your times coming around, so don't you stop trying. (Chakotay walks forward and they share the mic.)  
  
Together: Don't stop, never give up, hold you head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got bring it all back to you. Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get to tough bring it all back to you. (Slowly walk back to where they started still sharing the mic. Singing fades to end.) Don't you know its true what they say, things happen for a reason? But your times coming around, so don't you stop trying. Don't stop never give up hold you head high and reach the top, let the world see what you have got, bring it all back to you. (Seven has been sitting there listening throughout the whole song but a look of realization dawns on her face.)  
  
Seven: Thank you captain, commander, I now believe that my feelings have been resolved, I now know what I should do. I will return to my duties. (Janeway and Chakotay smile and nod their heads at her as she leaves. Then together they walk out onto the bridge.)  
  
Chakotay: Excellent work Captain.  
  
Janeway: All in a day's job Commander. (Laughing they sit in their respective chairs.)  
  
Chakotay: (Leans in close and whispers.) Join me for dinner later, there's something I want to discuss with you?  
  
Janeway: (Wearily.) You cooking?  
  
Chakotay: (Smiling broadly.) The replicator and me.  
  
Janeway: (Grins back.) Then I'd love to; I've almost run out of rations.  
  
Chakotay: Glad I could be of service.  
  
Janeway: Well isn't that part of your job description Commander, keeping the Captain happy.  
  
Chakotay: My favourite part. (Smiling to each other as the scene cuts to Neelix.)  
  
Neelix: "Ahh that concludes our first part, joins us later for the second part. Find out what the Commander wants to ask of our fair Captain. What will she say? See whether Seven takes the Captain and Commanders advice to heart and tells Ensign Kim what she feels. Please join us again, and don't forget; let us now what you think. We love to hear from you. So its goodbye from me, and good bye from them." (Curtain closes.) 


End file.
